Meeting the new goddess
by LieutantofShips
Summary: About Demigods meeting the new goddess. How the gods feel about Poseidon's and Athena's daughter? Pothena, Percabeth, and more PJO or HoO couples.
1. I Know

Meeting The New Goddess.

Chapter 1: I know. Olivia POV

Hi, my name is Olivia Chase and I've been 16 years old for about 3 weeks. I have ADHD and dyslexia making it hard to read, write, and concentrate.

I'm at the Empire State Building with my mom, step-dad, step-brothers, and my best friend Piper McLean. My step-dad's name is Frank, but I just call him Franny. My brother's names are Malcolm and Mark. So my family and I live in San Fran, Cali. I like using abbreviations. Piper said something like about me being a demigod and by my looks I might be a child of Athena or Poseidon. So we had to book a flight to New York and come. Also Greek Mythology is not real and Athena is a maiden, so how can she have children? She told us to come to the Empire State Building. And meet her there.

"Ok Ms. Dimartino, our ride is here to bring us to camp half-blood. A camp for demigods which are children of gods. This is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon and Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena. They will escort you guys to CHB," Piper said.

"Hop in!" Percy yelled.

"You are such a seaweed brain Percy," Annabeth sighed.

"I am not!" Percy tried to protest.

"Yes you are, whether you like it or not!"

"Ok Percabeth stop and argue later even though it's so cute!" Piper interrupted. They miraculously stopped arguing.

(The Line Break would like to say hi).

I got into the van with my mom and step-others. Finally we got to Delphi strawberry farms, which looked like a farm and CAMP! How though? Piper told us to get up a hill to a pine tree called Thalia's Pine. Wonder why? Hey that rhymed. Gosh why am I rhyming so much. Anyhoo we went up the hill and a centaur came and greeted me. I was able to cross but my parents weren't able to. So Percy went over to them and said something like this.

"I, Percy Jackson, son Poseidon, Hero of Olympus, Former Praetor of the Twelfth Legion of New Rome, Survivor of Tartarus, yada yada allow Helen Dimartino, Frank Dimartino, and Malcolm and Mark Dimartino, to enter Camp Half-Blood."

"Percy's such a seaweed brain!" Annabeth muttered. But luckily my mom and step-others also got in.

"This is Camp Half-Blood," Percy said rolling his eyes at Annabeth. The centaur then came and introduced himself as Chiron, the same Chiron who trained Hercules, Achilles, and many more famous demigods. Then he muttered something like 'the gods promised to Percy, so why now?' I didn't understand, but then Mr. Chiron was a staring above my head. I glanced and saw a grey owl and a sea green trident. Then Percy suppressed a grin and said something.

"Olivia, did you know you were _Annabeth and I's_ sister? Or a goddess?"

"N-no I didn't know," I said stuttering. He chuckled.

"Well where do you wanna stay? Athena or Poseidon?" He asked.

"Um what do they both have?"

"First lets go somewhere private so other people *cough* the Stolls *cough* won't hear," he responded quietly. "Also if you see any twin looking boys, always keep your hand on you wallet."

"O-okay," I replied.

He led me to the lake and jumped in, fully clothed and raised his hand, and it wasn't wet!

"Olive jump in, can I call you Olive? Anyway your super Poseidon fish powers won't make you wet... err actually maybe it will but YOLO!" He yelled. "Well actually not YOLO if your Hazel or Leo or a monster, but whatever."

"Ya called, Aquaman?" Leo said jumping off a tree and falling. I jumped in at the end of Percy's speech. I didn't get wet yaya! So he made an underwater bubble and we discussed this topic. Leo eventually went away because ' _we were ignoring the Hot Stuff_ ' his words not mine. I wanted to go with Poseidon _and_ Athena, so this is what we did since I'm a goddess. *smirks* I'll be staying with Poseidon one night and the other with Athena, so every other day I'll be with my _demigod_ siblings.

(The Linebreak says Bob says Hello)

Still Olivia Pov

Around dinner time Chiron announced that there was a goddess here and that they needed to be on their best behavior. They were staring at him. He then called me up. I got up from the Poseidon table.

"Why?" I groaned.

"Campers please welcome Lady Olivia!" He announced and mostly everybody except Athena's kids and Percy groaned. I was about to scold them when two figures appeared. A sea green swirl and a stormy grey swirl. Lady Athena and Lord Poseidon. Everybody then straightened up to my parents but not to me?! One kid said something like ' _oh shit!'_ Anyway Mr. D then slumped and started muttering about Pothena. If your wondering what ''Pothena'' is, it is Poseidon and Athena, their couple name. It's Lady Aphrodite's words not mine. I heard it from her cabin. 'Cause I ain't shipping my parents together.

"Umm, Mom and Lord Poseidon what are you you doing here?" Annabeth asked.

"Annabeth how many times have I told you to call me just Poseidon. You don't have to use Lord," he said.

"Back to my question, what are you doing here?"

"Daughter, we came to bring Olivia to Olympus, also you and the seashell," mom replied.

"Lady Athena I'm not a seashell!" Percy tried to protest again, but he couldn't.

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes. All the campers started to laugh but Annabeth glared at them. They slumped in their seats and fell on the pavilion floor.

"Umm… okay, are we going or not mom and dad." I asked bored.

"Let's go!" Dad said.

"So that's where his genes come from," Annabeth sighed.

(The Linebreak says to remember Nico was never claimed)

Chapter 2: I meet my family.


	2. I Meet my Family

**Hopefully you like my story so far. I'm new to writing FanFic so be warned. Thanks for reading, LieutenantofShips. Also read and review!**

Chapter 2: I meet my family.

Percy Pov

When we got to Olympus all the gods rubbed their eyes to make sure what they saw was real. We didn't even need to bow. When Lady Aphrodite saw Olivia, she literally started squealing. When Lord Zeus saw her, he frowned. He obviously didn't like Athena and Dad together, but couldn't say anything because he didn't want to be mean to Athena. The Olympians were having a council meeting about, guess who… Olivia.

Now Olivia has never been to Olympus, and was looking at Annabeth's architecture. Athena's genes, am I right? Anyway I didn't know why I had to come or Annabeth. _Annabeth and I,_ ok I learned my grammar ok? Anyway Annabeth and I sat on the floor and chatted for while until everyone stopped staring. 3 minutes in of talking I zoned out. Blame my ADHD, not me. This is what I heard after 3 minutes of zoning out.

So Zeus was like ' _Athena you shouldn't have lost your maiden vow, now your not a maiden anymore!'_

And Athena responded like ' _since when do you care? Anyway I didn't lose it, Father, I only thought about him and the baby showed up! Look at Annabeth, she was born the same exact way!'_

And then Annabeth sassed her mom. ' _Mom don't bring me into_ _ **your**_ _mess. It ain't my fault you like my boyfriend's dad!'_ She literally sassed her mom. Go Annie! And now you admit me as your boyfriend, ha!

I dug into my pocket and took out riptide in pen form. I twirled the pen around my fingers. Olive then sat down and we chatted. Annabeth was still sassing her mom, her mom was smack-talking Zeus, and Zeus was arguing with Athena. Then dad came and Olive, Dad, and I talked about what goddess Olive was.

"So Olive, what are you the goddess of?" I asked.

"I don't know but since I'm glowing pink, I probably have Aphrodite's blessing," she replied.

"Ok Olive, you can be the goddess of tides, reading, and romance," Dad said.

"Ya maybe," she responded. Annabeth, Athena, and Zeus stopped bickering miraculously. Ya know who stopped them? My favorite goddess, guess who.

 **The line break would like to say Team Leo!**

Olivia Pov

So this is my family? I maybe, be the goddess of tides, reading, and romance. Anyway I saw Aphrodite scolding Ares, Demeter ranting to Hades about the importance of cereal, Hephaestus was the only sane one other than Lady Hestia. Apollo was getting shot by arrows from Artemis and he was also getting scolded about her hunters. Dad was talking to me and Percy, whilst mom was arguing with Zeus and Annabeth.

Wow now I meet my godly family and they're insane. I seriously am now appreciating my adoptive parents. So Lady Hestia old them to shut up, and since she's the eldest god, they all listened to her. My favorite goddess is now Lady Hestia and god Lord Hephaestus. Then a blinding flash passed by and everybody in the throne room fell onto the floor. After we were all knocked unconscious.

 **Read and review. Hopefully y'all will enjoy! Tell me if anything can be fixed, or can improve the story. Thanks! Xoxo,** **LieutenantofShips**


	3. It Happens

**Hello! I'm back at it with my first story. Hope y'all will enjoy! By the way I don't own PJO or HoO. All rights towards Rick Riordan. My story might be a little OOC. Anyway if you want your own character in here, just say so. Tell me if they are a mortal, demigod, or monster. Where they meet the crew, ect. P.S this story might be over-used, but… whatever. Thanks!**

Chapter 3: It happens.

Annabeth Pov

I was arguing with my mom, who was arguing with her dad, Zeus. It was very complicated. Then, a blinding flash, passed all of us, including the gods, out. We woke up several hours later. Then, next to me, was a note. Everyone had then woken up, when I grabbed it. I read it then, shocked, passed it to my mom. She then read the note aloud. Here is what it said.

"Dear gods and demigods,

I have noticed that all of you (excluding Hestia and Hephaestus) have all been acting like 3 year olds. And for this reason, all of you are going to high school. Goode high school to be in fact. Get ready, choose your names, (excluding Percy, Olivia, and Annabeth) and get ready for 1 year at Goode high school. Hestia and Hephaestus will also go to Goode. I have enrolled all of you.

P.S all of your children will be there!

Xoxo,

Rhea." Everyone then groaned. Let's get ready for school. Yay. Note my sarcasm. I may be a daughter of Athena but I do NOT like school. Let's get this living hell started.

Artemis Pov. (Betcha, you didn't see this coming)

Nooooo! I hate school! Why grandmother Rhea? Why? Apollo had been bothering me all day, as well as Aphrodite! They are so annoying! We're all literally acting like a 3 year old. Got that right grandmother Rhea! Anyway I was thinking about what she said, like choosing our names. I like Zoë, because of my former lieutenant, and Luna. I'm gonna choose Zoë.

"Hey guys, you know what grandma Rhea said about names? Anyway I chose my name. It's Zoë Artinos how about you, Aphro?" I asked.

"My name isn't Aphro. I'll go with Valencia Amegro, Ares?"

"Hmm… something punk, Brad Lite? Anyway, dad?"

"Mm.. Victor Burke, Hera?"

"I'll go with… Lisa Frank."

"I'll go with… um," Hades didn't know what to say.

"Why don't you go with something inconspicuous, like Adam Burke," Athena suggested. He shrugged, "alright."

"I've always loved the name Sophia, so Sophia Cresta," Hestia supplied. Athena scowled. I don't know why, but Sophia means wisdom, ohh that's why. Athena sighed, "since Hestia choose Sophia, I'll go with.. Minerva Athan."

"Seriously Athena?! Your Roman name?! Anyway I'll go with Tyler Burke," Poseidon responded to her statement.

"I'll go with Charlie Beck," Hephaestus said. All of us knew why, it was because of his dead son.

"I'll go with Xander Coleman," Dionysus said, spooking everyone.

"Jeez Dionysus, I did NOT know you were there. Anyway I'll go with Luke Cast," Hermes spoke.

"And I, will choose, Henry Artinos." Apollo noted.

Hm, maybe I can get more hunters. Anyway let's get the living hell started.

 ** **Hope y'all enjoy it. Read and review. Comment if anything can be fixed****

 ** **Xoxo,****

 **LieutenantofShips**


End file.
